Chemistry
by Medie
Summary: He never could sneak up on her... Sequel to A Twisted Sort Of Luck


Title: Chemistry  
Author: M.  
Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis  
Pairing: Sheppard/Weir UST (past relationship)  
Category: AU, Post-Ep (Hide And Seek)  
Rating: PG13  
Spoilers: Hide and Seek  
Summary: He never could sneak up on her...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis or John (oh please Santa!) or Elizabeth...but, hey, if the boys in Vancouver are selling. :-p  
Archive: At Ink-and-Quill, where else? we'll see

"Chemistry"  
by M.  
------  
"So, I lack passion, hmm?"

John froze midstep and stared at the woman on the couch. "How the hell..."

Opening her eyes, Elizabeth smirked up at him. "Like you've never tried to scare me like that before. Really, John, as if I wouldn't hear you trying to sneak up on me."

"You always did have ears like a bat." He groused as she lifted her feet to let him sit down. "That door did not make a sound."

"And you're avoiding the issue." She countered, stretching her legs out again and resting her feet in his lap. "You said I lacked passion." Pausing meaningfully, she gave him a sly grin then said, "I don't ever remember you having that complaint when we were together."

Memories of that time rushed to mind, John's body reacted enthusiastically and he cleared his throat, "I did not say you lacked passion."

"Hm...not outright. But you did imply it." She argued cheerfully after considering it. "You said I didn't like football because it's unpredictable and passionate. Therefore, I must lack passion. And, for the record, I don't really like football...but I did like watching it with you."

"Do you always have to be so damn logical?" He complained before nodding, "And clarification duly noted." Looking down, he realized that his hands had gone to Elizabeth's feet, rubbing the sole of one through the white sock. Memories of nights spent in nearly identical circumstances played out in his head and he didn't doubt for a second she was thinking the same thing. They were still so very comfortable with each other. Funny that.

"It's good to see you again, John." Elizabeth said finally, watching him.

He looked over, saw the expression on her face, and nodded. "After the way everything..." He didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to. They both knew he was talking about the way things had ended. With barely even a whimper, not even a bang, just...gone. 

He'd long wondered if that was good or bad. It was all in how you looked at it he supposed. He'd decided good. Meant, now, that they didn't have that whole hating each other thing to get over. Course, being with her again, he'd discovered they had that whole raw, achy sexual chemistry, wanting to jump each other's bones thing to get past.

Watching Elizabeth's eyes grow heavy-lidded in response to the foot massage, John was definitely not sure which was worse. At least with the hating and stuff, he could stomp out of the room. With the chemistry, he had to sit there and suffer. Otherwise, embarrassing explanations. Plus, there was the difficulty walking. On account of, y'know...stuff being...stuffy.

God, the Gate must've fried his brain or something.

Elizabeth sighed a little and his nervous system reacted entirely too vigorously.

Okay, so maybe not the Gate.

Somewhere in himself he found a teasing grin and continued," Though, I'm a bit mixed up on something, maybe you can help."

She managed to force her eyes open, watching him. "Oh?"

"Yeah...how can I see you again if we only met in Antarctica? Cause, I've been trying to figure that one out and..I got nothin'."

Her cheeks colored. "Yeah, that. Sorry...I was caught off guard. You..."

"Were the last person you were expecting to see?" John tilted his head, thumb pressing into a sensitive spot on her foot, rubbing in a circle. "Likewise...You ok, Lizzie? You look a little flushed."

She glared at him. "Bastard."

Whether that was for calling her by the nickname she so hated or for well, he pressed that spot again and her eyelashes fluttered, for that...

He smiled blithely. "You're right...it's damn good to see you again."

Yeah, the chemistry...he could live with just that.

He hoped.

Finis


End file.
